No Air
by itsallguchicauseyolo
Summary: Inspired by the song No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown Contains: Fluff, abuse, self-harm, mentions of suicide, eventual smut, submissive Kendall, dominant James, and mentions of Cargan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Kendall's pov  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A SON! YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND ROT IN HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU FAG!" my 'dad' yelled as he kept punching me and kicking me. I could feel the oxygen forcibly leaving my body as that monster I dared call a father clasped his hand around my neck and slammed me against the wall. "P-pl-please s-s-s-stop." I cried trying to pry his hands from around my neck. The hands just got tighter and tighter as he spit out," YOU WILL NEVER BE WANTED, LOVED, NEEDED-HECK YOUR JUST A MISTAKE ,A WASTED SPACE! NO ONE WILL EVER CARE ABOUT YOU KENDALL!"  
I couldn't focus on the rest of what he said because I was too busy focusing on trying to remain consious. With one final slam into the wall and kick to the stomach he released his hold on me and left as if nothing happened. When I was sure he was gone I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket ,thankful that it didn't break , and called the one person I knew could help.

* * *

James was sitting in the living room with Carlos and Logan watching _Despicable Me_ when he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly grabbing the device he checked to see who was calling and was pleasantly surprised to see his boyfriend's beautiful face pop up underneath the word _Angel_. Kendall had always complained about it saying Carlos and Logan kept teasing him but the brunette simply told him that he was his angel. He paused the movie and was about to answer his phone when a pillow came flying in his direction. "DUDE THAT WAS THE BEST PART!" Carlos all but yelled. James simply smiled and gave him the finger avoiding another pillow thrown at him. He grabbed his phone and answered it unprepared for what he was about to hear. "Hey angel what's up?" all he got for a response were frequent shakey pants ," Angel baby what happened?!" he said more frantically immediatley alerting Carlos and Logan. "J-Jamie." was all the blonde could muster before he broke down sobbing. "Angel, sweet heart talk to me. What's wrong?!" James said panicked that something bad had happened to his little angel. "J-Jamie my d-dad he-" James cut him off before he could finish his sentence,"_**What did that monster do to you**_?!" James said through gritted teeth, fists clenching together ready to practically kill anyone who dared hurt his Little Angel. "h-he beat-" cutting Kendall off," Where is he?" James demanded. "It's f-four thir-_hiccup_-ty so he'll b-be at w-work til 8." Kendall said a little confused by his boyfriend's question. Logan had began to pace back and forth still listening intently on James's responses trying to figure out whatever the hell was happening to Kendall. Carlos on the other hand just silently prayed that his best friend was alright. "Can you move?" James hesitently asked. Kendall attempted to move into a sitting position, a little groan escaped his lips as the pain in his abdomen came rushing back. "Kinda b-but it hurts." Kendall replied. "Angel how far are you from your room?" James asked as he motioned Carlos and Logan to follow him. Kendall turned his head to check and was suprised to see he was actually leaning on the door,"I'm s-sitting in f-front of i-it. W-why?" Kendall asked becoming even more confused by the brunette. By the time Kendall responed James, Logan, and Carlos were already in James's car, "Pack your suite case." James said as he put the car in reverse and started backing out of the drive way."You're coming to stay with me where it's safe."

* * *

Okay guys I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated my other stories because I've had a crazy past year. My grandmother had a stroke, There's a lot of focusing I've done at school and my uncle was murdered so I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN! Chapter two should be up by next Saturday or earlier and I promise will be longer ;)

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

MAY THE RUSHERS OF THE UNIVERSE BE WITH YOU

-Red


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

After I hung up I didn't know what to feel. I knew I should be happy, but I was too terrified to be. What if I got caught or stopped? Even worse what if HE found me trying to escape? I didn't even want to think of what he would do to me if he ever found out.

Saying it was hard to get up was a HUGE understatement it was down right PAINFUL! I was able to get on my hands and knees before my head began to spin and I nearly lost my balance. I crawled to my bed and grabbed my old hockey bag and stuffed some clothes in not really paying attention to the occupants when I heard a car pull up in the drive way. I started shaking and couldn't help the few tears that escaped my eyes. As I heard loud footsteps headed for my room I slowly backed into the corner wall, curled in on my self and shut my eyes. I heard the foot steps stop at my door and held my breath, too scared to do anything else. "Angel?" James said as he opened my room door. The second those words fell out of his mouth I mustered all the strength I could and lunged forward hugging him. Almost instantaneously I felt long strong arms holding me close and making me feel safe. We sat there for what seemed like hours ,but were probably only minutes, just enjoying the other's embrace and getting our thoughts together. James didn't let go of me until I stopped crying and shaking, something I was so grateful for. A couple minutes of silence passed on until James' phone went off. "W-who's c-calling?" I asked him trying to even out my voice. "It's Carlos, he probably wants us to hurry up and get going." He says to me while rubbing my back. "Do you have everything you need angel?" I looked around the room to see if I had forgotten anything important and decided to grab Po, my 2ft stuffed panda that James won me when I was 6 and he was 8. I shot one glance at my over stuffed hockey bag and grabbed it. I stood to leave with James but my legs buckled under the pressure. Thankfully James caught me and decide to carry me bridal out the door. I tried to stay awake scared that if I close my eyes this will all have been a dream.

* * *

James' POV

As I carried Kendall out of the house I couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked in my arms and how perfectly he fit there. It was like he was MADE for me. The thing that scared me the most though was how light he was. I knew his dad somehow starved him but his angel has never been this light before. "Carlos." I say as calmly as I can, not wanting to attract attention from the neighbors or worry my friends. "Open the back seat doors" I ask still starring at his half sleeping form. As he opens the door I swiftly slid in being careful not to hurt Kendall in the process. "Sleep Angel. I promise when you wake up I'll still be here." He barley has time to nod because of how quickly sleep claims his small form. I tell Logan to drive us home and to tell my mom what happened. When we get to the house I head upstairs to my master bedroom and lay Kendall down on the soft mattress. That's when I finally take in all of Kendall's appearance. He has huge bruises over his chest, neck ,and arms, and I started seeing streaks of blood. I realize that the cuts are too precise and exact to be mad by a fight. I let it go for tonight and try to remeber to ask him about that. I slip out and lock the door behind me and go to take a shower.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I woke up but not in my room. As I began to fully take in my surroundings and realize that I was in James' bedroom. I snuggle further into the sheets just inhaling his scent over and over again. I barley heard the footsteps that came towards the bed and stop to lay down next to me. "Angel are you up?" I hear James' ask "mmmm yeah, why?" I say still a bit tiered " it's 8:00 and it's time for dinner." James responds gently turning me over. He then kisses me on the forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips and just stares into my eyes. I do the same to him and wrap my arms around his neck, slowly pulling his body closer and on top of mine. " I promise I won't let that monster touch you again." James says through gritted teeth. "I know you won't. Even if I did end up back there I still have you." I reply happy to temporarily be safe from HIM. James helped me up off the bed and he carried me , bridal, to the living room. He put Po next to me and wrapped a fluffy white blanket around me and brought me my dinner. I couldn't help but stare at the clock more than I should counting down the minutes it took for him to find me. I felt James squeeze my hand every time and I instantly relaxed. As I'm about to fall asleep on James' shoulder I hear a knock in the door. I ignored it thinking it was my paranoid imagination until I hear it again but louder this time and more violent and urgent.

* * *

James' POV

"Wait here Angel." I say with a perplexed but scared look on my face. I see Kendall beginning to shake and I give him a reassuring kiss to help it stop. I head down stairs and head to the front door and open it. The person at the door shocks me and all I can do is freeze as the man at the door says," Where's Kendall?!"

* * *

sorry this is a few hours late but I was determined to update this!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think! and I'll try to get the next update by next Saturday or Monday because I have midterms. GRRR!

Anywho THANK YOU FOR AT LEAST READING THIS STORY AND DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW!

"May the rushers of the universe be with you!"

-Red


	3. Chapter 3

James' POV

I stood there and froze. I couldn't believe who was at the door.

"Son?" He said," You gonna let me in?" I slowly moved to the side as a sign for him to come in. I led him upstairs to the living room where Kendall was. When we got there though he was no where to be found. I then led him to my room ,that was right around the corner, knowing that with Kendall's state his little angel wouldn't be able to go very far. As I opened the door I saw him trying to hide himself under one of the gigantic decorative pillows that adorned my bed. I wouldn't have even seen him if it weren't for the amount of shaking he was doing.

"Is he under there?" I heard a voice murmur to me. Still a bit dazed I nodded and watched as the man walked up to the decorative pillow harboring my angel and slowly removed it.

* * *

Kendall's POV

As soon as James left to open the door I bolted to his room, despite my injuries, and hid underneath one of the huge decorative pillow in James' room. I knew this wasn't the best escape plan or safe plan or WHATEVER plan but it was the only thing I could think of. I heard foot steps and the sound of a door opening. I immediately started shaking to afraid to face ,who I was positive, was the monster who dared call himself my father. Heard a few steps headed towards me and then felt the pillow shift. I was then at the mercy of my father. I wanted to cry and scream but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking me further. I turned to look at him prepared look into the cold, heartless, orbs that belonged to none other than my father. It was too dark to see his face properly. I saw his hands reach forward to grab me as I backed into the head board. He grabbed me then did something unexpected. He he hugged me. No no your seeing this right he actually HUGGED me. I figured it was just for show. He would pretend and then probably kill me later. I began to shake and cry all over again, I was on the verge of fighting him when his scent caught my attention. I stopped crying and shaking just enough to focus on the smell. He smelt like coffee, and spice, but also like tacos and empana-WAIT A MINUTE! I quickly pulled away as light flooded the room and screamed," PAPI! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" He laughed and hugged me tighter, being extra careful with my injuries. " That's to you hijo." He teased," Oh please! Ever since Carlos and I were little you ALWAYS let me call you papi so what makes you think I'm gonna stop now?" He let me go and held my hand while I stood up. "I guess I should have know better ken-ito. But come on you can't blame a guy for trying!" I laughed at that and slowly turned to the door knowing full well that we would all very much rather have a conversation in the living room. I stopped and tilted my head to the side for a while until I finally asked," Jay?" No response," Jaaaaammmesss?" Still no response ," JAMIEEEEE!"

"Huh?" Finally!," Umm u ok?" Now it was his turn to tilt his head ," Yeah Angel why wouldn't I be?" I heard a muffled laugh and turned a bit to look at ' ' and realized that James was probably trying to collect his emotions, after all he probably thought it was that devil I legally call my father. We headed to the living room and papi tell me all about his business trip and how they got a police dog on their squad now. He even showed me his new badge! There was another knock on the door and I held my breath. James saw this and gave me a light kiss as he stood to get the door and said," Calm down Angel it's just Carlos, he wanted to make sure you were ok."

* * *

James' POV

I head over to the door and pull Carlos in as quickly as possible, making sure not to be seen. "Hey buddy what's up?" He says but I can hear the real question in his voice. "He's upstairs with your dad and he's ok for now." I say as I led him up. By the time we get there I see Kendall hugging and holding a small pillow with the Mexican flag on it. "Uh huh so? Where's my gift? Hmmm. " I hear Carlos say. " It's-uh-it's-ummmm-being shipped!" replied. I walked past him and whispered," Nice save"

"Gracias hijo." He whispered back.

"Ken-ito why don't you tell Carlos about what I've been doing while I talk to James really quickly. " I watched him nod then turn to face Carlos. He became so in grossed in the story, like a child who believed he saw a superhero. These were the moments that he seemed the most innocent. He never deserved to be beaten, starved, and hurt. He deserved to be put on a pedestal so everyone could worship him. This is why I must protect him. This is why I must always be there for him. This is why he will always be my little Angel.

As a bonus I'm going to update another chapter tomorrow and I will try to get it up before midnight.

Don't forget to review cuz I wanna hear ur reaction to this chapter. Was it predictable? Were you shocked? Did u hate it? Were you confused? Etc. well I think that is all I have to say soooo.

"May the rushers of the universe be with you!"

( I am so trademarking that and turning it into a tee)

-Red


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so first off let me tell you how PISSED I AM! FAN FICTION wouldn't let me post for reasons unknown and then I was having issues with logging into my account and on top of that my iPhone charger is acting up and will barley ever charge my phone! Oh and in case your wondering I update on my phone cuz I am forever locked out of my laptop ( long story don't ask) so instead of doing a double update that May or may not happen I'm just gonna combine the two updates I had for you that way I can just do it in one go.

OH and before I forget or get sued

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN BTR cuz if I did well... Let's just say it wouldn't be on Nick. **

Now on with da story!

* * *

James' POV 

We walk into the kitchen and lean on opposite sides of the counter. It's silent for the most part but I don't mind. As I wait for one of us to break the silence I focus on the faint sound of Kendall's voice. If I had never seen Kendall before and only heard his voice I would think that he had an amazing life-or at least a happy one. I can also hear Carlos occasionally add an 'oh that's so cool' and an ' oh my gosh really?'.

I honestly don't know what I would do without him and Loges. We've been through everything together and I don't think I would have ever found true happiness without them. After all , it was Logan and Carlos who had set me up with the little Angel in the first place.

After a few more moments of silence Papi Garcia finally spoke. " James, I know I've been gone for quite some time. I also know that Kendall's bastard of a father probably used that to his advantage. So I need to you to tell me what's happened in the year I've been gone." I start to tell him about what he's missed. You see my angel once had a happy life and home. He lived with his mom,Mamma Knight; dad, Richard Knight; and little sister Katie Knight. They were your average happy family. That was until Kendall's dad started drinking. He wasn't abusive at first. He would just go home and yell at Mamma Knight. Saying things like she never worked or she couldn't do anything right. It would be fight after fight. Kendall would always find a way to stay out of his house and in mine. Mamma knight finally got a divorce but because of Richard's name on the house she had to move.

As a result of the divorce they spilt Kendall and Katie up. As the drinking got worse so did the abuse.

He went from verbal abuse to physical abuse and Kendall deserved absolutely none of it! I finally got to what had happened today and when I finished Papi Garcia was FUMING!

"So what's your reason for never calling the police?" He said in a calm voice. Unlike other people who would yell at us for not calling the police, Papi Garcia has been on the force long enough to understand that there must be a serious reason why we didn't call the police. And he's right, there is. " We did call the the police Papi Garcia. Twice actually."

"Then why is my Kenito still suffering?" He says a bit sterner because he sees Kendall, Logan, and I as his Kids. I take a deep breath and then begin to talk. " The first time we called them Richard just bribed them to not do anything and the second time we called he-" I stopped. I could feel my throat locking and I just starred at the ceiling, begging my tears to stay in my eyes and not fall on my face. I took another deep breath and looked Papi in the eye. " The second time we attempted calling, Richard said that he had friends on the force that could get him out of anything. So if we ever tried again he said he would kill Kendall." I tried holding back the tears that threatened to fall at the mere thought of loosing my little angel. Two escaped but I made sure the rest stayed in place.

"Oh my god." I heard him whisper.

It was dead silent. We didn't need to talk either. I was ok with giving Papi Garcia the time he needed to fully grasp the magnitude of what I just said. I heard footsteps heading towards us and turned my head just in time to see Carlos walk in. " James, Ken wants you." He said. I nodded and left the two alone so they could talk. "You wanted to see me Angel?" I said as I sat down next to him and pulled him on to my lap. "Yeah" he said ," Umm I'm kinda sleepy but I don't want to go to sleep until you do or be alone so I was kinda wondering if you could take a bath with me." I rose an eyebrow at the last part and he was quick to add ," YOU DONT HAVE TO! Y-you could just stay in the r-room with me?" He cheeks were redder than a rose at that point and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.

" Why are you laughing?" He said slightly hurt. I hugged him as tightly as I could with his injuries and started peppering kisses all over his face and neck, only pausing to speak. "Because (kiss) your (kiss) too (kiss) damn cute (kiss) for your own good." I said before finally kissing those perfect soft pink lips.

"Well it seems like you guys will be occupied while we're gone." Papi García said on his way to the door.

"Wait PAPI! DON'T GO!" Kendall squeaked as he leapt off my lap. He ran to Papi García and hugged him like his life depended on it and in this case it actually might. Kendall looked up at him with tear filled eyes begging him to stay. "Kenito I promise I'll be back in the morning to check up on you and I'll even bring Carlos and Logan if it makes you happy." Kendall pulled back just a little ,"You promise?" He said.

"I promise." Papi replied.

"Angel why don't you say goodbye to Carlos and go get ready to take a bath?"

"Ok." He said. I watched him turn and give Carlitos a hug and a see you guys tomorrow, then rush to the bedroom. I stood and hugged Papi Garcia and Litos. We said our good byes and I led them to the door like a good host. I locked the door and headed for my room. What I saw wasn't expected though. Kendall was sitting on my king sized bed in with nothing but a towel he was holding up to his chest. It was wrapped around him in a kind of dress sort of way , kinda like how girls cover themselves. His bruises were more visible and the cuts on his arms were too.

" Are you ready for your bath Angel?" I asked slowly walking towards him. "Yeah." He says. When I finally get to him I sling my arm around his waist and pull him closer to me. I kissed his head and cheek before leading him to the bathroom. "Wait!" He said as he turned and headed back to the bed. He took something out from his bag and ran into the bathroom before I could see it. I just shrugged and laughed.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I heard James laugh and couldn't help but smile a little. He walked in to the master bathroom and lifted me onto the sink. "Just sit here while I adjust the water and fill the tub ok?"

"Ok Jamie." I said briefly kissing his lips. He kneeled near the bath tub and I heard the water fill. I patiently kicked my feet back and forth wondering why it was taking so long to fill the tub with water. "Water's done Angel." James said and in no time he lifted me up off the sink. "YOUR GIVING ME A BUBBLE BATH?!" I squeaked. I turned and hugged him before I headed to the tub. The moment my butt hit the water a sighed. It felt THAT GOOD! I heard James laugh again in the background and couldn't help but ask. "Why are you laughing? I'm not that funny!"

"I'm sorry Angel but you are clueless at times."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I am not!" He simply laughed harder saying something about how my angry face was 'adorable' as he put it. " JAMES DAVID DIAMOND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!" I said as sternly as I could. "Angel...you forgot to take off your towel before you got in the tub." He said. I gasped and wiggled a bit ,feeling the towel run against my leg. The whole time I was focusing on the towel I failed to realize that James was taking off his shirt and pants. When I looked up at him I took a moment to stare at his abs and arms. He walked towards me slowly took off his boxers. I closed my eyes and felt my face get hot. He got in and sat behind me. I leaned back and he pulled me into his lap hugging my waist and kissing my neck slowly removing the towel from my waist. I turned around and reached for the object I had brought in with me.

"I should've known." James said in between kisses. I picked up two big rubber ducks and hand one to James. Even though I'm sixteen and James is eighteen we still play attack of the rubber ducks when we can.

* * *

After we finished he brought me to the bed and sat me down. I felt colder than usual on his bed. Mainly because I was naked. He went through my bag looking for something I could wear to bed.

"Angel, where are your pajamas?" He said. I mentally slapped myself remembering that I hadn't payed any attention to what I had thrown into my bag. "I must have forgotten them at home." I say.

"Here, put these on." He gave me some boxers and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a white shirt that I soon realized was his lucky white v-neck. "Lift your arms Angel." I did as told and he tugged the shirt on me then stepped back to examine me. I was now wearing really short black boxers that went down to just below my butt and James' v-neck that was 3 sizes too big for me so the left sleeve slid off of my shoulder. "Damn you look adorable in my shirt." James said before putting some boxers and pj pants on. We crawled into bed and I turned to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist just holding me close. "Jamie?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"It's more comfortable for me."

"Oh. Ok! Night night!" I said before grabbing Po and tucking my head under James' chin.

"Good night my little Angel." He said then kissed my head.

* * *

Don't forget to review! And tell me what you think.

**_May the rushers of the universe be with you! _**

-Red


End file.
